Inevitable
by DarkAngel555
Summary: They both knew what needed to be done, but that didn't make this any easier. E.N.D Natsu theory.


_DA: I posted this on tumblr the other day, so I decided to put this up here so it wouldn't get lost in the far spaces of the internet. I'm not putting any warnings on this cuz that'll spoil the entire story._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. You all should be grateful about that._

_DA: Enjoy!_

* * *

**Inevitable**

"Kill me, Gray."

The words were spoken softly, so softly that Gray almost missed them. He froze mid-attack, wide eyes scanning over the form in front of him. It was a familiar picture, but at the same time so alien that it hurt. Hot flames licked up and down the body of his opponent, his hands lifted in preparation of an attack. Salmon colored strands of hair rose and fell with the movement of the fire, obsidian horns curving up his head to rise above the unruly spikes. Patterns were etched into his skin with black ink, curving around his body in a way reminiscent to dancing flames.

And his eyes…

His eyes were dull and dark, coldly menacing as they stared through to the soul. Gray swallowed harshly, lifting the hands he had lowered and steeling his resolve. He must have been hearing things. Pressing a tight fist into his open palm, a cold mist rose around him, a contrast to the flames of the demon before him. E.N.D didn't move, his expression impassive. Gray's mouth opened to announce his next attack, the mist thickening. The sentence drifted his way again.

"Kill me, Gray."

The ice mage squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the sting burning behind his gaze. _Natsu_… His mouth clicked shut, his lips pressed firmly together. Even that idiot knew what needed to be done. Fairy Tail came first, before him and before Natsu. He would protect his family. It was a feeling he knew Natsu shared.

His magic surged, ice gathering along his hand. Soon, a blade forged of his magic was clenched in his hand, its edges wickedly sharp. Behind him, Lucy screamed, hysterical tears streaming down her face as she thrashed in Erza's grasp.

"Gray, no!" she pleaded, her voice rough. "Please don't do this! PLEASE! NO!"

Gray didn't respond, his gaze shadowed by his bangs. He strode forward, her cries getting more and more frantic. But no matter how much she screamed, it wouldn't change what needed to be done. Warmth brushed against the ice mage's visage, bright flames closing in around him. It was a nostalgic sensation.

_"Is that all you've got, flame brain?" The taunt fell mockingly from his lips, bits of ash and bruising smudged across the dark-haired boy's face. Natsu glared at him, onyx eyes burning with determination._

_"In your dreams, Ice Princess."_

Gray lifted his weapon, the ice glimmering in the flickering light. Silence swept across the room. The celestial mage had given up on her pleading and sobbed loudly, her hand cupped over her mouth and her bright brown eyes watching in horror. E.N.D stood before him, his body taut. But he hadn't moved since Gray had started walking towards him. The dark haired man met the demon's gaze, his hand thrusting forward before he could stop it. Blood spurted into the air, the sword embedded deep in E.N.D's chest. Onyx eyes gleamed, a grateful smile lifting his blood-soaked lips.

Just like that, it was over.

Gray withdrew the blade slowly, Natsu's body tumbling backward until it collided with the ground. The ice broke apart in his hands, the twinkling shards falling gently to the floor before shattering at his feet. Lucy flew past him, her hands pulling at the dragon slayer's face. Her eyes were red, tears cascading down pale cheeks. She searched his gaze, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones, before collapsing over his chest, her arms curving around his limp form.

People surged around him, Gray's heart thudding in his chest. A wave of bone-chilling numbness swept through him, a hand lifting to touch the liquid clinging to his cheek. Crimson was smeared over his fingertips when he pulled away, the sight causing his knees to give. He stared blankly at the mess of people crowding around Natsu, the screaming and crying echoing around in his skull. He wasn't sure what to feel. Was he allowed to cry too, to grieve, even if this was caused by his hand?

Someone knelt in front of him, slender but strong arms wrapping around his trembling shoulders. It was the human touch that caused the dam to break, tears pouring down his grimy face. A hand smoothed down the hair on the back of his head, pressing him to her. A curtain of scarlet hair blocked him from watching his guild's reaction. "Shh… You did what you had to," Erza murmured by his ear, water trickling down the bared skin of his shoulder. "If you hadn't, we would have lost you both."

A breeze ruffled their hair, the air brushing past his ear. Another soft sentence caused him to stiffen, spoken as if breathed into the wind. This time, though, he knew he was hearing things.

"Thank you…"

* * *

_DA: Don't kill me. I cried to writing this. I was sobbing actually. But this helped me get over my fear of this theory. I've already written the worst case scenario and cried over it, so what else could happen? I know, famous last words... But I've devoted myself fully to this theory and the fanart that's been going on has only been spurring me on further. _

_But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and don't want to kill me... I have a way longer FT fic in the works that should be finished up within the next few weeks (or months). So look forward to that! I promise you no one's gonna die in that one. Hehe. But until next time!_

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
